Promise You
by pepiqyu
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPDATE/KISUNG (Kibum x Yesung)/"Yeah, let's be always together"/ Promise you/YAOI/BL/DLDR/request by elfcloud/Enjoy reading chingu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Promise You**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : KiSung (Kibum x yesung)**

**Cast: Kibum, Yesung, **(cast akan bertambah seiring waktu)

**Genre: friendship, romance, family.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka juga ELF tentunya. Super junior milik SM Ent.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy, AU, OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :. "Yeah, let's be always together"/ Promise you**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran mengiringi langkah kecil dua orang namja

.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?"

.

"Bummie.. hiks .. sakkit.. hiks"

.

"Ya tuhan, ada apa dengan yesung, bummie?"

.

"Apa kau bisa makan sendiri atau mau kusuapi hyung?"

.

"Aku akan tetap disini, aku ingin seperti umma yang merawat dan melindungi anak-anak yang ada disini."

.

"Apapun yang terjadi dimasa depan nanti aku tak peduli hyung, aku hanya mau tetap bersamamu hyung."

.

"Yeah, let's be always together"

.

"YA! Bummie, kenapa pergi?"

.

4 musim saling berganti setiap tahunnya, waktupun terus berputar tanpa kenal lelah. Musim gugur yang indah digantikan putihnya musim dingin.

.

"Bisa kau tunjukan mana anaknya?"

.

"Yesung? nama yang sangat cantik seperti orangnya, kibum juga tampan."

.

"Hyunie, pilih salah satu saja,"

.

"Ne umma, bummie mau"

.

'Aku akan kembali hyung, tunggu aku, aku akan kembali'

.

Promise you

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : aku saranin jangan penasaran sama ni ff, takutnya nanti kalian akan kecewa, beneran deh.

Dan karna ini ff request dari **elfcloud,** jadi aku bakal update ni ff klo yang request udah review :p

Rencananya ini mungkin akan jadi ff twoshoot *prolognya gak keitung*

Dan buat yang mau request boleh aja, bisa PM aku atau lewat twitterku, tapi aku gak janji jadinya cepet. Soalnya utang ffku banyak banget kkk~ dan lagi aku tuh orang yang susah bikin ff klo gak ada semangat buat nulis, dan semangat nulisku tuh kayak jaelangkung 'datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar' #plak

Last, aku ingin dapet asupan semangat dari readerdeul semua, so….

Review?

.

**See you all**

***ChuChuChu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Promise You**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : KiSung (Kibum x yesung)**

**Cast: Kibum, Yesung, **(cast akan bertambah seiring waktu)

**Genre: friendship, romance, family.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka juga ELF tentunya. Super junior milik SM Ent.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy, AU, OOC, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary :. "Yeah, let's be always together"/ Promise you**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

.

.

While doing something, we passed the changing seasons

Always we come along holding our hand together

.

.

.

Musim gugur yang indah, menyebarkan aroma daun kering oleh angin yang berhembus menenangkan. Bunga sakura yang berguguran mengiringi langkah kecil dua orang namja. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan digoyangkan kedepan dan kebelakang seiring langkah kaki mereka. Satu namja yang terlihat manis tengah bersenandung menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang ceria. Namanya kim jong woon, hanya saja ia biasa dipanggil oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya dengan panggilan yesung. Ia mendapatkan julukan itu karna suaranya yang sangat bagus. Ia masih berumur 7 tahun dan sekarang tengah menduduki bangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar.

Sementara satu namja lainya terlihat menikmati suara yang dihasilkan oleh hyungnya tersebut. Ia bernama kim kibum, umurnya satu tahun dibawah yesung.

.

.

I could pass the day I wasn't sure

Because you were here. I could always stay strong

.

.

Langkah demi langkah membawa mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka memang tinggal ditempat yang sama, tapi sebenarnya mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Nasib yang sama membuat mereka saling menyayangi layaknya keluarga sendiri, dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Ketika kedua mata bening mereka menangkap pemandangan bangunan berwarna putih yang dihalaman depan terdapat papan bertulis **Panti Asuhan, **yang lebih tua diantara mereka langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk berlari.

"Bummie, ayo cepat. Hyung sudah sangat lapar." Ucap anak yang bernama yesung sambil menengok kebelakang, kearah dongsaengnya namun tak menghentikan larinya.

"Hyung, jangan berlari-larian seperti itu, nanti kau bisa ja…"

Brug

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar sebelum kibum menyelesaikan ucapanya. "HYUNG," kibum seketika berlari ketika melihat yesung terjatuh. Ia menghampiri yesung yang kini tengah terduduk ditanah setelah terjatuh tadi. Setelah sampai didepan yesung, kini kibum dapat melihat dengan jelas mata yesung yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya kibum sambil mengecek semua bagian tubuh yesung.

"Bummie.. hiks .. sakkit.. hiks"

"Ya ampun, kakimu lecet hyung. Ayo kita kepanti, biar ibu perawat mengobati lukamu."

"Hiks .. sakkit bummie .. hiks"

"Ssst, uljima hyung" ucap kibum yang tangannya kini ia gerakan untuk membelai dengan lembut surai hitam milik yesung. "Apa hyungie bisa berdiri dan berjalan?" Tanya kibum yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh yesung. Kibum langsung membalikan badannya dan berjongkok didepan yesung, "Ayo naik hyung, biar kugendong sampai panti," yesung hanya menurut, ia julurkan tangannya meraih bahu kibum. Kibum segera berdiri setelah dirasa yesung sudah berada dipunggungnya, dan membenarkan posisi yesung sebelum kembali berjalan kearah panti.

Kibum berjalan dengan tertatih, ia terlihat keberatan dengan yesung yang berada dipunggungnya sementara tasnya ia sampirkan didepan badannya. Namun ia tetap berusaha agar cepat sampai dipanti dan hyung tersayangnya itu bisa langsung diobati.

"Ya tuhan, ada apa dengan yesung, bummie?" Tanya seorang wanita dewasa yang sepertinya salah satu perawat dipanti itu setelah mereka berdua sampai diteras panti sambil mengambil yesung dari gendongan kibum.

"Tadi yesungie hyung terjaruh umma." Terang kibum pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'umma'.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Kau ganti baju dulu dan langsung bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan siang, biar umma mengobati yesung dulu."

"Ne~ umma." Dengan itu kibum langsung berlalu dari hadapan yesung dan orang yang dipanggil 'umma' tadi.

"Nah sungie, kajja kita obati lukamu."

.

.

The scenery might change in the future, but us

Let's be always together

.

.

.

Tangan kecil milik kibum kini terlihat sibuk mengambil makanan yang ada diatas meja. Tanganya dengan cekatan menata dua porsi makan dan dua buah minum keatas nampan. Kegiatanya itu mengundang tanda tanya dari teman-temannya yang ada diruangan itu.

"Bummie, kenapa kau menaruh makanan itu keatas nampan, memang makanan itu mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya seorang anak berwajah cantik bernama leeteuk, hyung tertua dipanti itu.

"Bummie mau bawa makanan ini untuk yesung hyung." Jawab kibum yang kini masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Mwo? Memangnya sungie hyung ada dimana bummie?" tanya namja manis berwajah aegyo bernama lee sungmin.

"Sungie hyung sedang diobati diruang kerja taeyeon umma hyung."

"MWO? Memangnya sungie kenapa?" kini namja cantik bernama heechul yang bertanya.

"Tadi saat pulang sekolah, sungie hyung terjatuh, dan kakinya lecet." Terang kibum pada hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya. "Ah, selesai. Aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong" ucap kibum kemudian berlalu dari ruang makan dengan nampan ditanganya.

.

Kibum terlihat kesulitan membawa nampan ditangannya yang berisi 2 porsi makanan. Ia menuruti semua perintah 'umma'nya untuk mengganti baju dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk makan siang. Tapi setelah sampai diruang makan, ia tak menemukan yesung disudut manapun. Otak cerdasnya mulai mengerti, mungkin hyungnya itu masih diobati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil jatah makannya dan yesung, kemudian membawanya ketempat yesung agar ia bisa makan bersama hyung tersayangnya itu.

Langkah kibum terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang terdapat tulisan **'ruang kepala panti'. **Ia ingin masuk tapi pintunya tertutup, sedangkan kedua tanganya kini ia pakai untuk membawa nampan. Ia kembali menggunakan otaknya untuk mencari solusi agar pintu itu bisa terbuka, tapi sebelum solusinya ia dapatkan pintunya sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dan kini menampilkan sosok yeoja yang tadi ia pangil umma.

"Bummie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya 'umma' saat mendapati kibum berdiri didepan pintu. "Dan kau membawa makanan itu untuk siapa?" tanyanya lagi saat menangkap dua porsi makan diatas nampan yang dibawa oleh kibum.

"Ini untuk yesungie hyung umma, aku mau makan bersamanya." Mendapati salah satu 'anak'nya begitu perhatian dengan 'saudara'nya yang lain dan begitu dekat satu sama lain membuatnya tak mampu menahan sebuah senyuman lembut terukir diwajahnya. Ia merasa bangga bisa mengenal dan merawat anak-anak yang sangat cerdas-cerdas seperti mereka. "Oh, kalau begitu sini biar umma bantu membawa nampannya."

"Tak perlu umma, aku bisa sendiri. Umma keruang makan saja, sepertinya hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul sudah menunggu umma, biar aku saja yang menjaga yesungie hyung" ucapan kibum membuat sang 'umma' semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan kibum, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai surai hitam milik kibum, mengisyaratkan ia bangga dengan anak asuhnya yang sangat cerdas itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk, sepertinya sungie juga sudah lapar. Umma keruang makan dulu ne~"

"Ne umma" jawab kibum, kemudian ia kembali melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan 'umma'nya yang kini tengah dihuni oleh yesung. Sementara sang 'umma' segera berlalu pergi menuju ruang makan setelah melihat kibum sudah masuk kedalam ruanganya.

.kibum mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Sedetik kemudian, mata beningnya menangkap sosok yesung tengah duduk disofa dengan kaki yang dilipat dan ditahan oleh kedua tangannya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya meniup luka yang memerah akibat obat merah, sesekali bibir itu juga mengeluarkan rintihan kecil, pasti rasanya sangat perih. Dengan langkah pasti kibum mendekati yesung yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hyung"

Yesung mendongak saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Onyx beningnya bertubrukan dengan kilau obsidian bening milik kibum. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu ada didepannya.

Kibum menaruh nampan diatas meja depan sofa tempat yesung duduk kemudian duduk disebelah yesung. "Apa masih sakit hyung?" tanyannya sambil memandang luka yesung.

"Ne, masih agak perih. Kau bawa apa bummie?" tanya yesung sambil sesekali meringis saat kakinya bergerak sedikit. "Aku membawa makanan untukmu hyung, aku ingin makan bersamamu," senyum yesung kembali berkembang saat melihat perhatian kibum padanya, ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat berarti.

"Apa kau bisa makan sendiri atau mau kusuapi hyung?"

Yesung menggeleng menolak tawaran kibum. "Aku bisa makan sendiri bummie, lagian yang sakit kan kakiku bukan tanganku,"

"Ya sudah, kajja kita makan. Aku sudah lapar hyung,"

Kedua namja kecil itu terlihat makan dengan lahapnya diselingi canda tawa dan saling memberi suapan. Tak terasa kini hanya tinggal tersisa piring dan gelas kotor yang sudah kosong. Mereka kini duduk dengan tubuh yang bersandar disandaran sofa tempat mereka duduk karna merasa kekenyangan.

"Hyung~, apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah dewasa nanti?" tanya kibum memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan tetap disini, aku ingin seperti umma yang merawat dan melindungi anak-anak yang ada disini." Jawab yesung dengan nada serius. "Kalau kamu bummie, kau mau apa setelah besar nanti?"

"Apapun yang terjadi dimasa depan nanti aku tak peduli hyung, aku hanya mau tetap bersamamu hyung." Jawab kibum tak kalah serius dengan yesung. yesung terlihat bingung dengan jawaban kibum, bagaimana bisa kibum 'mau bersamanya' dijadikan sebagai cita-cita kalau nanti sudah besar? "Kau mau kan hyung tetap bersamaku?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku mau,"

"Yakso?" tanya kibum sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Yesung langsung menyambutnya dengan menautkan jari kelingking kibum dengan jarinya. "Yakso" ucap yesung semangat.

"Yeah, let's be always together" teriak kibum girang.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa bummie?" tanya yesung yang mendengar kata asing yang diucapkan kibum.

"Kau cari tau sendiri saja hyung, aku mau mengembalikan piring dan gelas kotor dulu," ucap kibum kemudian pergi dari hadapan yesung sambil membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas kotor yang baru mereka gunakan.

"YA! Bummie, kenapa pergi?" teriak yesung sambil berdiri. "Akh" namun karna kakinya yang sakit menbuatnya kembali terduduk. "Aish, dasar kibum menyebalkan."

.

.

We've had small quarrels

.

.

.

4 musim saling berganti setiap tahunnya, waktupun terus berputar tanpa kenal lelah. Musim gugur yang indah digantikan putihnya musim dingin. Natal sebentar lagi datang, menyenandungkan nyanyian kebahagian bagi siapapun yang merayakannya.

Seperti halnya anak kecil lainnya, yesung dan kibum kini juga tengah disibukkan dengan acara menghias pohon natal dengan teman-teman sesama penghuni panti. Mereka dengan ceria saling gotong-royong membuat pohon natal agar terlihat cantik.

Tapi yesung merasakan sesuatu berbeda hari ini, ia merasa tak tenang. Ia hanya anak kecil, ia belum mampu menyimpulkan perasaannya saat ini, yang ia tau ia hanya tak suka dengan sesuatu yang kini mengganjal dihatinya itu.

"Anak-anak, ayo cepat kalian tidur, karna besok akan ada tamu yang datang berkunjung kepanti. Jadi kalian harus bangun pagi." Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya menghentikan kegiatan anak-anak itu.

"Tapi umma, pohon natalnya belum jadi" ucap leeteuk mewakili teman-temannya.

"Biar umma yang menyelesaikannya, kalian sekarang pergi kekamar masing-masing dan segera tidur. Arraso?" terdengar protes dilayangkan oleh anak-anak itu, namun mereka tetap menuruti perintah 'umma'nya itu. 'umma' memandang 'anak-anak'nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Mianhae aegy, jeongmal mianhaeyo," lirih sang 'umma'.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut natal tahun ini, dengan warna putih salju yang menyelimuti permukaan tanah dan membiaskan cahaya pagi yang seperti anak-anak panti yang juga tersenyum cerah menyambut hari natal.

Kini anak-anak itu berdiri berjejer diruang tamu sedang menyambut tamu mereka yang datang berkunjung sesuai ucapan 'umma' mereka kemarin malam.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini yonghwa adhjussi dan seohyun adhjumma. Ayo beri salam pada mereka," ucap 'umma' memperkenalkan tamu itu ada anak-anak.

"Annyeong adhjussi, adhjumma" sapa anak-anak dengan ceria.

"Annyeong chagie, kalian ceria sekali hari ini?" ucap yeoja bernama seohyun. "Adhjumma membawa hadiah natal untuk kalian, apa kalian mau?" tanyanya lagi ada anak-anak itu sambil menunjukan bungkusan besar disebelahnya.

"Ne~" semua anak-anak langsung lari berhamburan kearah seohyun untuk mengambil kadonya. Mereka saling berebut kado tak mau kalah dari temannya yang lain.

"Anak-anak berhenti dulu, kalian membuka kadonya nanti saja ne? sekarang kembali berbaris seperti tadi," perintah sang 'umma' yang dengan segera dipatuhi oleh anak-anak itu. kini semua telah berjejer sama seperti tadi.

"Silahkan nyonya, tuan."

"Bisa kau tunjukan mana anaknya?" tanya orang yang bernama yonghwa.

"Ne, mari saya tunjukan" ucap 'umma' dan menuntun kedua orang dewasa itu mendekati dua anak kecil yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan tangan yang bertaut. "Mereka anak-anaknya tuan,"

Seohyun berjongkok menyeterakan tingginya didepan dua anak tersebut. Kedua tangannya dia angkat untuk masing-masing membelai surai hitam keduanya. "Nama kalian siapa chagie?"

"Namaku yesung adhjumma, klo dia adalah adikku, namanya kibum," ucap salah salah satu dari kedua anak tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dan namja kecil disebelahnya.

"Yesung? nama yang sangat cantik seperti orangnya, kibum juga tampan." Puji seohyun yang membuahkan senyuman manis dibibir yesung. Namun reaksi kibum berbanding terbalik dengan yesung, ia masih setia diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari seohyun. "Bagaimana kalau kalian panggil adhjumma dengan umma saja? Itu terlihat lebih bagus,"

"Tapi …" yesung membuka mulutnya terlihat ingin protes, namun melihat sorot mata milik seohyun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap 'umma'nya meminta tolong, sementara sang umma hanya mengangguk menanggapi tatapan yesung. yesung membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, namun akhitnya kata itu terucap juga, "Ne, umma"

Seohyun yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat bahagia, ia alihkan pandangannya pada kibum, "Kibimmie juga panggil umma ne?"

"Ne umma" seyum seohyun kini semakin melebar, ia langsung memeluk erat kedua anak kecil tersebut. "Chagie, kalian mau tinggal bersama umma? Disana akan banyak mainan untuk kalian,"

"Hyunie, pilih salah satu saja," ucap tuan jung pada istrinya.

"Tapi oppa …" seohyun mendongak menatap suaminya ingin protes.

"Ani, hanya satu," seohyun langsung cemberut ketika mendapat penolakan dari suaminya itu. ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kearah yesung dan kibum. Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar, kemudian matanya memandang kearah yesung. "Yesungie, kau mau tinggal bersama umma? Disana akan ada banyak sekali mainan untukmu, kau mau?"

"Tinggal bersama umma?" tanya yesung bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. "Ne, tinggal bersama umma diseoul,"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Shireo, sungie tak mau, sungie mau tetap disini"

Seohyun semakin cemberut ketika kembali mendapat penolakan, hanya saja kali ini dari yesung. ia kemudian menghadap kearah kibum, "Kibumie mau tidak tinggal bersama umma?" tanyanya pada kibum dengan mata yang memancarkan pengharapan.

"Ne umma, bummie mau" ucap kibum yang membuat semua tercengang.

"Shireo, bummie tak boleh tinggal dengannya, bummie harus tetap disini," ucap yesung sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kibum.

"Tapi bummie mau hyung,"

"Shireo, shireo, bummie kan sudah janji akan tetap bersama sungie, jadi bummie tak boleh pergi"

"Tapi …"

"SHIREO" yesung langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu membuat kibum reflek mengejarnya, namun langkah kibum terhenti akibat pencegahan dari seohyun.

"Biar umma yang mengejar sungie, kau disini saja bummie," ucap kepala panti lalu segera keluar mengejar yesung.

Setelah mengelilingi hampir semua bagian panti, yeoja paruh baya bernama taeyeon itu akhirnya menemukan keberadaan yesung yang kini duduk ditaman belakang panti tengan menangis sesenggukan. Ia rengkuh tubuh kecil yesung kedalam pelukannya. "Sungie"

"Umma .. hiks .. bummie jahat … hiks"

"Sstt, bummie tidah jahat chagie"

"Tapi hiks dia mau hiks meninggalkan sungie hiks umma~"

"Dengarkan umma sungie, Kau ingin bummie bahagiakan?" yesung hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan 'umma'nya, "Kalau begitu biarkan bummie bahagia bersama keluarga barunya ne~"

"Tapi hiks bummie sudah janji hiks mau tetap bersamaku umma"

.

.

We also had hard days and left each other for a while

But every time, I noticed that I needed you

.

.

.

Seperti kematian yang ada karna adanya kehidupan,

Perpisahanpun ada karna adanya pertemuan

Semua akan berubah

Tak ada yang abadi

Karna

Yang abadi hanyalah perubahan itu sendiri

.

"Hiks … hiks.." yesung lagi-lagi menangis, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sela-sela lutut dan tubuhnya.

"Hyung," panggil kibum lirih, air mata terus mengalir dari mata kibum meski tak ada suara isakan dari bibirnya.

"Hiks .. hiks .. " tak ada jawaban, hanya suara isakan yesung yang terdengar ruangan itu.

"Aku mau pamit hyung," suara isakan yesung makin keras ketika mendengar perkataan kibum.

"Bummie, cepat chagie,orangtua barumu sudah menunggu,"

"Ne umma, sebentar lagi,"

"Ya sudah, umma tunggu didepan ne," ucap taeyeon kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kibum dan yesung.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu, annyeong" ucap kibum kemudian berbalik, tapi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, ia kembali memandang tubuh yesung yang masih tak merubah diposisinya, "Aku tak akan melanggar janjiku hyung, aku akan kembali," setelah mengucapkan itu, kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menemui orang tua barunya.

"Hiks, tapi kau hiks sudah hiks melanggar janjimu hiks bummie," ucap lirih yesung disela-sela tangisannya.

Deru mobil tertangkap ditelinga yesung, pertanda kibum sudah benar-benar pergi. 'kau melanggar janjimu bummie, kau sudah melanggarnya,'

.

'Aku akan kembali hyung, tunggu aku, aku akan kembali'

.

Promise you

.

.

End or TBC(?)

.

.

No coment /tutu muka/

Ini ff lanjut atau gak tergantung readerdeul semua..

aku tau ini sangat mengecewakan, tapi idenya udah bener-bener mentok.

.

elfcloud, mianhae ffnya jadinya gaje, gak masuk akal, dan gak ada feelnya sama sekali gini. Jeongmal mianhae *bow*

dan buat readerdeul semua, makasih buat review kalian, mian ffnya mengecewakan

makasih juga yang udah mau review di ffku yang 'Twitter'

.

**Big thanks to :**

**Yuran, libra love clouds, jung sang wan, Nierin, Magieapril, yesungismine, yesunghyunggue, Oh Hyunsung, , elfcloud, yoon hyunwoon, Guest, kyurielf, cloudyeye, ranimaharsi, Aquila3424, neu, cloudlovekyusung, ajib4ff, lyaSiBum, rinny. agustya, cloud3024, yeyepapo.**

Last, meski ff ini mengecawakan, tapi aku pingin dapet asupan semangat dari readerdeul semua, so….

Review?

.

**See you all**

***ChuChuChu***


End file.
